Sooner Or Later
by PurpleFantasy-xX
Summary: An affair that is going to change them forever, Addek, Complete !
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sooner Or Later

Paring: Addek…minor usual couples.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Spoilers: Season 3 but AU

---

Addison and Derek sat a Joe's bar the night they had filled their divorce papers. It was official, in about three months, they wouldn't be married anymore. They wouldn't be Derek and Addison anymore. Neither knew how to feel about that, neither even knew what it was not being Derek and Addison.

"So…it's weird isn't it?" She asked, being the first who talked.

"Yeah, I know this marriage is over but I don't want it to be." He admitted looking at her.

"But you have Meredith now, and I'll find someone eventually…I hope anyway." She replied shrugging. Truly, she didn't think she'd find someone like the Derek she fell in love with. He was different; he was the one-her soul mate.

"I guess. Is it weird of me not wanting anyone to be with you…ever?" Addison would always be his, not matter what.

"Is it weird of me to hate Meredith?"

"You don't hate people Addie, you just don't like them." He explained before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I highly dislike her then." She told him also taking a sip of her Martini.

"As is your right. You have to know that I'll dislike anyone you're going to date, especially if it's Mark." He admitted.

"Oh gosh, we shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't friendly talk, we should be fighting, screaming at each other. I should be mad at you for cheating on me that night and you should be mad I stayed with Mark when you left. We just shouldn't sit here and I shouldn't be loving you with all my heart." She said her eyes wet with tears. She hated that feeling.

"And I shouldn't be deeply in love with you either. I should be home to Meredith, loving her."

At that they both just sighed. It wasn't easy; maybe they made a wrong decision?

For an unexplainable reason, after 5 vodka shots each, they both could be found in her hotel room kissing on top of her bed, taking each others clothes out of the way. What they were doing at the moment was wrong.

---

The next morning, Addison woke up first feeling at little bit dizzy. She had a killer headache! She looked around her and saw Derek sleeping next to her on the bed. They had slept together. They weren't supposed to sleep together; their divorce was going to be finalized in a few months. Gosh, why didn't she feel bad?! He was with Meredith now, it was all wrong-oh so wrong.

She took the bed sheet to cover her body while she walked towards the bathroom. There, she looked up at herself in the mirror, she had remaining make up from the previous day, her hair were a mess and her eyes were almost pooping out of her head.

She took a long warm shower and got clothed for the day ahead. After doing her hair and make up she went bad to the bedroom, Derek was still sleeping on her bed. She sat next to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Huuh what?" HE asked grumpily shoving a pillow over his head.

"Derek wake up you need to get ready for work meaning you have to go back to the trailer.

"Addison?" Derek replied looking around the too bright for his liking bedroom.

"Yes."

"We sleep together."

"Obviously" She replied sarcastically.

"Why doesn't it…"

"…feel wrong?" She continued for him smiling.

"Yeah"

"I dunno, but it really should. You're dating Meredith now."

"Yeah I know. You know, maybe I could date you both." He replied smugly.

"An affair? NO WAY!" Addison responded firmly looking at him like he was crazy.

"It wouldn't be an affair! We're married."

"Still, it's wrong and I don't wanna be the bad girl again."

"Why would you be the bad girl? We fool around until the divorce is finalized, and then we go apart and move on with our lives."

She sighed, why was she tempted to accept!?

"Under two conditions Derek. First, I get to tell Callie and second, we do this extra secretly."

"You get to tell Callie? So, can I tell Preston?"

"NO! Preston is dating Christina, aka Meredith's best friend who's aka your girlfriend or whatever."

"Right. But you have to know that TECHNICALLY I'm having an affair with Meredith…since you and I are married."

"Whatever! You don't get to call Preston. Oh and also third rule. I get to choose where, when and how." She told him strictly.

"How?!"

"Yes. And also, what we are doing is wrong. Really wrong and we both have to understand that."

"Okay."

"Okay."

TBC…


	2. Makes Me Wonder

Thanks for the reviews, please keep on giving them! )

Here's a very small chapter 2, hopefully I'll get chapter 3 done soon.

Sooner Or Later

Chapter 2

At her lunch break, Addison decided to go sit with Callie at the cafeteria and talk about Derek. Callie was like her best friend here and she knew she wouldn't judge her or anything, even if Callie wasn't Derek's number 1 fan.

"Hey you" Addison said as she sat next to Callie.

"Hey! What's up?" She replied taking the papers she had on the table away so Addison could get some space to eat.

"I have to tell you something. And I really need your opinion on it."

"Shoot."

"Okay so Derek and I are having an affair." Addison told her quickly.

"So…let me get things straight, you're having an affair with your husband. What's the point?# Addison really confused her sometimes.

"Well me and Derek are having a divorce, he's dating Meredith now. And even if I don't' like Meredith…"

"You don't want to hurt her?" Callie guessed.

"Exactly"

"But what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?"

"Right. But what if she finds out?"

"She won't if you two are careful. I really like this, it's very…dangerous."

"So you think it's great, that Derek and I are sleeping together until the divorce is finalized?"

"Yes it's great. If you're happy then it's great."

"No! You're supposed to say its wrong!"

"Oh…well Addison, what you're doing is very very very wrong. Bad Addison."

"So basically you don't want me happy?"

"Addison you really confuse me. Just tell me something I'm really worried about, what if you get attached? What if you don't want to leave Derek when the divorce is finalized? I don't want to see you broken hearted again sweetie."

"I'm scared about that t. I really didn't want to agree when he proposed we do this. I really didn't want to…but at the same time I just felt like it would be my last chance to be close to him again, because no matter what happens, I'll always feel something for Derek." Gosh, she was so confused. She loved Derek, but she really didn't want to be the dirty mistress.

"Then just talk to him Addison. Tell him what you feel. Tell him that even if he was a bastard and that he cheated on you, you still want to be married to him."

"It's not that easy Callie." Addison sighed. Derek would say no for sure.

"Well maybe it could. Just think about it." Callie told her giving her a small smile before leaving Addison alone in her thoughts.

Should she really tell Derek how she feels?


	3. Unbreak my Heart

Sorry for the long wait!

I'll try to post more later ish.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

-Addek-

Sooner Or Later

Chapter 3

That very same night, Derek and Addison were lying in bed, both naked from their previous activities. Addison still hadn't told him that maybe she wanted more; she wasn't going to tell him now either, hell maybe she would never get the chance to tell him. But being in his arms as right now, was the most comforting thing ever; it just perfect.

"I talked to Callie today over lunch." She said a little while later, out of the blue.

"Yeah? What did she say?" He asked caressing her shoulder softly.

"That what we are doing is fine since we're still married. She also said that if I was happy with it she was happy with it." She said, putting the conversation with Callie in a short form and of course, not telling him about the thing Callie said about not wanting her to be hurt at the end though.

"That's good considering Callie doesn't like me." He replied.

"Why wouldn't she like you?"

"She's the one that caught me and Meredith after the prom sex."

"Oh right. And where would Meredith be right now?"

"She's home, and I need to get ready because I told her I'd have dinner with her tonight." He said as he got up to get the clothes that had been thrown by Addison some time ago.

"Oh okay." Addison said looking around. She guessed she was wrong by assuming he was going to spend the night.

"Are you okay Addie, you seem kind of distant."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little tired so I'll sleep…here alone."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow at work." He told her kissing her forehead before leaving the hotel room.

---

Few days later…

Addison was walking towards her patient's room when she heard two people fighting from a spot in the corner. She listened and quickly found the voices belonged to Derek and Meredith.

"Are you still sleeping with her?!" Meredith asked not so gently at Derek.

"No! Meredith I love you, I chose you. I don't care about Addison!"

A few tears escaped Addison's eyes. He didn't care about her. She was just a little screw after work. Maybe Callie was right…She would be hurt after this, no matter what.

TBC

Please Review )


	4. Do You Care?

Hey

Sorry for not updating since…I don't know really! Wow…Anyway, so I just posted a story and I thought about looking at the others and you guys seemed to like that one so I thought about updating. R&R

-xxx-

Even though she knew she was going to get hurt at the end, she just couldn't stop seeing Derek. He was like a drug and he was very addictive! When she told Callie she was taking the risk, she had answered that Addison had to no chance of getting Derek back. But Addison kept a little hope, it was too hard to just give up like that.

That night, they were once again hidden in her hotel room where their dirty little secret was kept.

"I heard you today when you talked to Meredith." She admitted as she played with his fingers, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, not really remembering the events of the day.

"You said that you didn't care about me…at all."

"Addie…"

"It hurt Derek. I mean, I know we're only like sleep together very often but we were married, and still are, for 12 years! I just thought you still cared a little about me…" She really didn't want to cry in front of him, that would probably just scare him off.

"Of course I care! But she asked me if I was still sleeping with you and I wasn't about to say yes. I care about you so don't forget about it."

"It's just that…"

"Shush Addie, don't doubt it."

"Okay."

-xxx-

The next day, she sat at hers and Callie's usually spot at the cafeteria. Callie was already there, reading a magazine.

"Hey Cal."

"Oh hey, what's up?" She replied, making space for Addison on the table.

"I talked to Derek last night about what I heard yesterday."

"Yeah, what did he say about it?"

"He said that he cared about me and he lied to her because he didn't want to blow up our cover. He told me not to doubt it ever."

"And do you?"

"I don't know! It's just like…I never felt he cared about me like when we were living together here and even in New York."

"And he cares about you when you're having an affair with him…"

"That's my point yeah."

"Well maybe the divorce made him open his eyes." Callie suggested.

"Or he's just using me." Addison added, tears forming in her yes. "I'm just beyond pathetic!"

"No you're not! You're strong and you should know that Derek isn't what you need okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you Cal…it really means something to have you."

-xxx-

"Okay so guess what!?" Derek exclaimed, entering her office that very same afternoon.

"Hum I don't know what?"

"Meredith's going away for the weekend with Christina."

"Oh, cool?"

"Yes! It means we can go to the trailer and be carefree and spend whole nights together. I'm so excited about it! I mean I love her and all but like…it's cool right?"

That's what she was waiting for, a weekend or even a whole night, with him for herself. She couldn't wait!

Review por favor! )


	5. Feeling a Moment

Sooner or Later

A/N:Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you still enjoy the story! And for these who read "My Fav. Fairytale", I'll update tonight or tomorrow! )

Oh and yeah, I own nothing…yet! ;-)

Sooner or Later

Chapter 5

Since they both had Saturday and Sunday off that weekend, Derek invited Addison to spend the weekend at his trailer. Of course it wasn't the better place to be for Addison but she was just so tired of 'enjoying' the view of her hotel walls! At least this would make a little difference!

During lunch break, both met in an empty on-call room to talk about their weekend.

"So Meredith is leaving with Christina at 4pm today, still, I think that we should take different cars to get to the trailer because people are gossips here it's crazy!"

"Tell me about it! Okay so uh…I'll meet you at around 7?"

"Around that time yeah. You want to make dinner with me?"

"As long as it's not trout I'm in!" She replied with a mocking tone. She seriously couldn't stand any kinds of fishes!

-xxx-

That night, they took time to make dinner and eat it outside where it was for once, not raining! They talked a bit about work and such things. They then enjoyed a few rounds of lovemaking before they were both too exhausted to do anything else and talk or sleep.

"Derek, you still awake?" Addison asked in the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"The divorce it's uh…"

"Being finalized next weekend?" He knew what she had been wondering about it, he couldn't stop thinking about it himself.

"Yeah…what does it mean for us?"

"I don't know Addie…I feel like I'm addicted to you. I can't stop and sometimes it scares me because I have a girlfriend and I'm supposed to love her but when I think about her…I always think about you right after."

"I can't stop either…" She replied tearfully. She felt so comfortable with Derek! He was just like the Derek she always wanted before the divorce. Now though, it was pretty much too late.

Just then, Addison's cell phone rang and she moved away from the bed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Montgomery? It's uh Izzie."

"Oh hi Dr.Stevens, is anything wrong at the hospital?"

"No uh…Meredith and Christina had a problem with the car so they never got to where they were supposed to go…"

"And you're calling me for…?"

"Look, Meredith's mad so she just left."

"I still don't get the point Stevens…"

"I know about you and Derek, I also know that you're probably together now so I have to tell you that Meredith's about to go to the trailer to see Derek."

FUCK!

TBC…

Please review!! Love 'em!


	6. Over

"George kissed me yesterday

OMG! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! THO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU STILL LIKE IT AND GIMME SOME MOTIVATIONS TO WRITE!! :D

Hope you like this chap…

Chapter 6

"George kissed me yesterday. One minute he was holding a urine bag, the next minute he's kissing me. Do you think he's just freaking out about his dad? Yeah, you're right. He's probably just freaking out. I shouldn't hold him to it." Callie said, sitting at hers and Addison's usually table.

"What?" Addison answered, clearly lost in thoughts.

"Did you not just hear a word I said? I'm pouring my heart out here. Jeez it's all about you. It's all about...Everything's about Addison."

"I aborted Mark's baby."

"It is all about you. Floor is all yours." Callie really felt bad for Addison. Her life was just a complete mess and she was still in love, plus sleeping with her ex-husband thinking he really loved her and that maybe eventually he would break up with Meredith to be with her. The chances of that happening were really slim and even Addison knew it.

"About 8 months ago I peed on a stick. And I wasn't even going to tell him. But then I did...tell him. And he went out and he bought this insane Yankees onesie. And a calendar and marked the due date. Which I should mention was today." Addison replied, unfocused.

"You didn't want a baby?"

"I wanted Derek. I wanted to have a baby with Derek. I never thought I'd end up alone."

"You have not "ended up" alone Addie."

"When Derek finds out I'm pregnant he will leave me alone. He won't want to be with me. Maybe I shouldn't even tell him…I won't."

"You're pregnant?!" Callie exclaimed. She sure wasn't expecting that…at all!

"I'm such a bad person Callie."

"What? Why? You being doesn't mean you're a bad person. People make mistake Addie, it's not your fault at all."

"One night after I was with Derek I realized that I hadn't taken my pill for like 3 days. I thought about taking the morning after pill but I just…I just felt that maybe if I was pregnant than I would have a part of Derek with me forever."

"Addie…"

"I know it was dumb. He's probably going to hate me forever now."

"It was not dumb Addie…you should have thought about the consequences though. You know, maybe Derek is going to be happy about it."

"What if he takes the baby away from me?"

"I'm sure he won't. You should really tell him, I mean it's his baby too you know." Callie tried to persuade Addison but she knew deep down that it probably wouldn't work.

"No! And don't you dare tell him! It's my baby! Plus he won't want to keep seeing me if I tell him."

"What? You'll keep on sleeping with him? Seriously Addison?!"

"Until I show…" Addison replied unsure.

"No! I won't tell him about the baby but you have to tell him it's over between you. Or I'll tell him." What was wrong with Addison today!?

"I can't…"

"Look I'll help you but you have to go tell him that it won't work. I swear I won't tell him about the baby but you have to tell him at least that it's over. Be strong, be Addison. Come on, just tell him it's over between the two of you."

"You do it…"

"If I do it then it won't truly be over in your heart. You need to do this for yourself honey."

"How?" She sighed. "What if he gets mad at me? What if he asks why?"

"Please Addison, just tell him you are. If you were a mad would you like it if someone was pregnant with your child and you wouldn't get to know?"

"No, but…"

"No but Addie, we both know that he has the right to know." She took Addison's hand. "And I am sure he will not take the baby away from you. He knows you will be a good mother and he has no reason to do it anyway."

"Maybe…I will tell him, eventually okay. I'm only 5 weeks anyway. I'll wait for a while to be sure everything goes well. How's that?"

Callie wasn't sure Addison was being honest but she nodded anyway. If Addison wouldn't tell him, then eventually she would. She wasn't a big fan of Derek but maybe he would like the idea of being a father and Addison would be happier.

-xxx-

About a week later, Addison was looking for Derek. Today was the day, she was going to tell Derek their affair was over. With a lot of help from Callie she had gained some confidence and she was ready to face Derek. She wasn't going to tell him about the baby…yet.

She found him in his office. She knocked and when he told her to come in she closed the door before sitting on the chair facing his desk.

"Look Derek…I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What, why?"

"It's hard on me Derek and I feel like we are hurting people."

"I understand your point. Will we at least stay friends?" He asked hoping she'd say yes. He secretly still had some feelings for her. After all, they had known each other for 15 years.

"I guess so. So, it's over?" She said before standing up. "I'll miss being with you Derek."

"I'll miss being with you too Addison."

And she left.

TBC.


	7. Why

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS; I LOVE THEM SO KEEP ON GIVING ME SOME

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS; I LOVE THEM SO KEEP ON GIVING ME SOME! )

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Oh yeah, uh I don't own anything…except their baby…and Addison and Callie's apartment.

Chapter 7

-xxx-

About 3 weeks later, Addison and Callie had moved in into the huge apartment they bought together. At first, Addison was planning on buying it alone but Callie offered to buy it with her so she could help her take care of the baby when it was born and take care of Addison too. She would just move out when the baby would get older or something.

"I think Derek knows something is up with me." Addison said as she took another chocolate from the box resting btw her and Callie on her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he knows something has changed about me…since I told him it was over I barely talk to him or even look at him." She sighed. "The other day he looked at my tummy in a 'you got fat girl' way."

"Well it's his fault you go fat." Callie replied while snuggling with her big fluffy pillow.

Addison once again took a chocolate before sighing. "I know!"

"If he sees something now that you're about 3 and a half months along then he will most definitely see something when you'll reach your ninth month honey."

"No really, thanks I hadn't thought about it." Addison replied sarcastically.

"I'm just saying."

"Look I'll tell him…"

"Okay, when?"

"Eventually…when the time comes…when the time is right…would you just shut up?!"

"Thanks for loving me so much Addie. It warms my heart." Callie said mockingly, putting her hand over her heart. "You're just scared to tell him."

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"Addison is scared, Addison is scared…"

"Okay you know what, I'll just tell him at work tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"No."

-xxx-

After talking with Callie for most of the night, Addison decided she would tell Derek about the baby that day as soon as she would get to the hospital. Though, everything didn't go as planned; the chief told her to come in his office as soon as he saw her.

"Take a seat." He told her before sitting himself. He looked very agitated which made Addison quite nervous.

"What's wrong Richard, you don't look so good."

"It's about Derek." He said slowly.

"What about him?"

"There was an accident Addison…"

She looked at him with fearful eyes. "What do you mean there was an accident?"

"8 cars involved, which included Derek. We're not sure he's going to make it…he's in coma right now." Richard told her as tears left his eyes. Derek was like his son, he couldn't believe it was happening to him.

Tears left Addison's eyes as she stared at the wall unfocused. "He can't die…he can't….No….I…."

"I'm so, so sorry Addison. I just thought I would tell you since you two shared a lot."

"No…"

"Addison…"

"No…he can't leave me alone…he can't just do that, he can't leave us alone."

"What do you mean us?"

"I'm pregnant Richard…me and Derek, we had an affair. I ended it when I found out about the baby a few weeks ago…he can't Richard, he can't!" She exclaimed hysterically.

Richard walked to where Addison was and took her in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Oh Addie, what did you do."

"It wasn't supposed to happen…it wasn't."

"I know honey, just stay strong okay. Stay strong for yourself and for the baby."

"I can't be strong…"

"We both know you can." He told her, kissing her hair. "Let's go see him okay."

He felt her nod against him and they started walking towards his room. Maybe it would make her feel a little bit better…maybe it wouldn't.

-xxx-

Once they got to Derek's room, Richard left Addison alone there after telling her about a few details on his conditions. He watched her front the mirror window but decided to leave them alone for a while.

Addison sat on Derek's bed and took hold of his end. She stayed silent for a good 15 minutes before she could finally find words.

"Hey Derek…I don't know if you can hear me or not but uh…I just wanted to tell you that I am pregnant…and uh it's yours. I wanted to tell you today or before but I didn't have the courage to, I wasn't strong enough. I'm about 14 weeks now…and I hope that if you can hear me now…that it gives you a reason to wake up…a strength or something…please Der…" She looked at him, fixing her eyes on his closed ones. It was hard to face the change of losing him, truly hard. "It feels so much easier to tell you thing right now so I'll keep going; I love you Derek and I always will, no matter what."

_On the other side or the mirror window though, there was Meredith standing there, unknown by Addison. And she had heard everything._

TBC…

REVIEW POR FAVOR :D


	8. I Love You Too

Sorry for not updating this story…honestly I wasn't really going to but I told myself that I needed to finish my two fics : this one and Sweet Little Mistake before I posted any more. Anyway, so here's the next chapter! I know how it sucks to wait for a story to be updated so again, sorry!

-

Chapter 8:

Meredith stared at the window in shock. She couldn't believe it, Derek was having a baby with Addison?! She was fourteen weeks which means Derek had an affair. As soon as she heard the words "I love you" come out of Addison's mouth she ran, she simply couldn't believe it.

She found Christina at the cafeteria and sat with her, not saying anything at first.

Christina raised an eyebrow. "Hello?" She moved her hand in front of Meredith's face.

"Addison's pregnant." Meredith said shakily.

"So?"

"I was outside of Derek's room and I heard her say things…such as I'm fourteen weeks pregnant and I'll always love you." She sighed, fighting not to let tears pour over her cheeks.

"Oh." Christina replied shocked. "Are you sure the baby's his? Maybe you misunderstood…"

"No I heard it right…he cheated on me! How could he do this? He divorced his wife to be with me…and when we finally get together; his only thought is to cheat on me with her!" She replied frustrated.

"Look maybe he won't want the baby, maybe he'll want to be with you." Christina shrugged. She wasn't a good person to talk to in these kinds of situations.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I hope…"

-

Meanwhile in Derek's room, Addison was still sitting on the edge of his bed, tracing the lines of his palms. She wanted him to wake up so badly! She wanted him with her, she wanted him to love her and, mostly, she wanted her son or daughter to have a dad.

"I bought an apartment with Callie recently, it's huge…I wanted our baby to have enough space to play." She admitted, feeling the need to talk to him. It was just so much easier when he wasn't awake. "I guess I didn't want to tell you about the baby at first because I didn't want to ruin your life…again." She sighed. "I had this dream the other day, we had this perfect little baby and we were, all three of us, at the park in a rare sunny day and we looked so happy…I wish someday it'll happen, that this dream will come true. Maybe…" But she stopped talking when she felt something squeeze her hand. She looked down at it and saw Derek's had moving in hers. Her eyes widened and she looked at his face.

"Derek?!" She exclaimed, squeezing his hand back. She pushed on the button to call a nurse. Less than a minute later she was in the room and Derek was slowly waking up. She took care or making sure he was okay and took the tube out of his throat so that he could speak.

"Why am I here?" Derek asked, looking around the room.

"Do you remember what happened Dr. Shepherd?" His doctor, who was now in the room asked.

Derek shrugged. "Well I was in my car and then…then I don't know."

"Okay, can you tell me what your name, job and age are?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Derek, surgeon, 38 years old."

"Okay, well we'll ran a few tests to see if everything is okay but from what I can see you look good Derek." The doctor smiled. "Okay well I'll leave you two alone." He left the room.

"I heard you." Derek mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"Say what?" She asked a little worried about what he had heard her say.

"Everything…the baby, or the fact that you love me."

Addison nodded. "Oh."

"And when you said that you wanted the baby to have a father…I want our baby to have one Addie." He replied sincerely.

Addison smiled. "You do?"

"Yes…and I love you too Addie."

He squeezed her hand and they both smiled. This was their future.


	9. Kelly Arianna Shepherd

Well, well! This is the last chapter! Woo! I hope you enjoy and please review one last time! =)

--

Chapter 9:

A few months later, Kelly Arianna Shepherd was born. Addison and Derek were officially back together and they owned a house near the hospital. Getting back together hadn't been easy at all, but it was worth it in the end.

"She looks just like you." Derek noted, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.

Addison smiled tiredly. "She has your eyes though."

"She does." He smiled. "I can't believe she's ours."

"Me neither, she's perfect."

Derek nodded. "She is."

"I can't wait to be home with her."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I wish she'd stay little forever."

"Promise me you'll be the worst overprotecting daddy?"

He grinned. "Don't worry, I will be."

Addison grinned. "That's good.

-

_5__ years later_

"I can't believe she's starting school already." Addison pouted as she watched her daughter put her small black school shoes on. Kelly was now 5 years old and it was time for her to start school.

"Me neither." He sighed. "She grew up so fast."

Addison nodded. "She did."

"Thank God they're no boys at her school!" Derek said happily.

Addison rolled her eyes. "She's five Derek."

"You never know what goes in the mind of a 5 years old."

"You're being crazy Derek! Plus she thinks boys are gross."

"They are!" He replied.

"You are a boy Derek." She smirked.

He grinned. "Nope, I am a man!"

"Oh yeah?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pecked her lips. "I can show you later."

She kissed him.

"Ew! Come on!" Kelly's little voice came from behind Addison.

Addison turned around and smiled. "You're ready?"

Kelly nodded. "Of course I am mommy."

"Good." She smiled. "Are you nervous or scared about school baby?"

"Mommy I'm not a baby!" Kelly pouted.

"I know you aren't Kelly."

"And I'm not scared." Kelly replied proudly.

"That's good." Derek smiled. "We should go, I bet you wouldn't want to be late on first day."

"No, that wouldn't be good!" She shook her head.

"But first, aunt Naomi requested a picture of you before you leave the house." Addison took the camera from the counter. "Smile."

Kelly smiled and rolled her eyes after the picture was taken. "Can we finally leave now?!" She asked, exasperated by her parents behaviour.

"Yes we can Princess Kelly." Derek smirked.

"Good…do you think the other girls will be nice?" She asked.

"Yes they will be! You just have to talk to them, or ask them to play."

"Okay." She shrugged. "It doesn't mean I'm scared though!"

Addison grinned. "Of course not."

"Okay ladies, it's time to go!" Derek took the car keys and led his girls to the door.

Derek took Addison's hand in his and felt her engagement ring.

He smiled. "I can't wait to be your husband again."

"And I can't wait to be your wife again." She smiled back.

"I love you Addie."

"I love you Derek."

--

THE END!

Anyway…I hope you liked this fic.

Love!


End file.
